


Wingless at Last

by The_Uninformed_Zennial



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Court of Owls | Talon (DCU), Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Court of Owls, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dick Grayson Has Issues, Dick Grayson Has PTSD, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson Whump, Dick Grayson has Wings, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Gen, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt No Comfort, No Beta for This One, Pain, Post-Talon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Random & Short, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Shh don't tell, Short, Short One Shot, Single POV, Wings, being a talon will do that to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Uninformed_Zennial/pseuds/The_Uninformed_Zennial
Summary: Dick has wings. He hates them. Vehemently.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Wingless at Last

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Body disfiguration/disphoria, self harm, and graphic depictions of blood.  
> This is the darkest fic I've done yet, so stay safe friends.

Weren’t wings supposed to make you feel free? Dick’s only weighed him down. The feathers felt like sandpaper against his skin. Bones dug into his back like knives. He was so tired of feeling them pull down at him all the time. So he cut them off.

Blood poured down his back like a fountain. His nerves shot spikes of the feeling he once called pain up his spine. Dick didn’t care. He needed them off more than he had needed anything else his whole life. He’d rather stop breathing than have to see those cursed things again.

The weightlessness was exhilarating. Maybe they’d grow back. Maybe they wouldn’t. All he knew was that for once, he felt free.

**Author's Note:**

> Find this fic on tumblr at:  
> https://the-uninformed-zennial.tumblr.com/post/642175692714475520/the-teenist-of-fanfics-for-you-all


End file.
